Damaged
by jlsparks96
Summary: Rori has lived with her uncle, Doc, ever since the age of three. This is her story of betrayal, friendship, love, and murder. Rated M for future scenes.


**The following story is actually based on true events that happened to a family close to me. Of course names have been changed for the purpose of this story. I do not own the Boondock Saints; I just like to write about them. Even though they didn't make an appearance in this chapter, they will be in the next. **

_**(Year) 1978**_

"Alright, Mr. Sullivan," The doctor said while flipping through the chart of patient Matthew Sullivan. "It says here in your therapist's notes that you've made a full recovery. He recommends that you continue your regular Latuda dosage for Bi Polar Disorder and you should continue to see positive results."

Matthew gave the doctor his award winning smile and casually took an inhale of his cigarette. "I must say doc, I feel better." He sat back in his chair and casually rested his feet on the doctor's desk. "Last visit we had a discussion about the possibility of me getting out of here."

The doctor removed his set of reading glasses and looked intently at Matthew. "Yes, well, seeing as how your family put you in here, I had to call them and inform them of your current state. They all recommended that you stay here. Your wife, Amy, was particularly fond of that idea, but your brother, Todd, is willing to sign you out of here today under the agreement that you continue your treatment.

Matthew fought against the urge to roll his eyes. _Of course Todd would come._ Todd was the one person he despised the most. He was the one who decided to lock him up in this nuthouse for a month. It was Todd, his _perfect_ older brother with his_ perfect _wife and his_ perfect _daughter. Matthew despised all of them.

"So it's settled then." Matthew said, stamping out his cigarette in the ashtray.

_(Meanwhile)_

"Honey, I don't think this a good idea. I know he's your little brother, but he's dangerous." Pattie Sullivan argued as she followed her husband Todd around the house.

"I know you don't think it's a good idea, but he just has a temper on him." Todd said as he looked for his keys.

Pattie's voice rose slightly. "He tried to kill Amy, and he would have done it if you hadn't gone to his house that night to return his car keys." She started to cry and plead with her husband. "Please honey, he's not safe. Think about Rori, think about our unborn child." She begged, placing Todd's hand on the rather large bump on her stomach.

"You and the children will be safe. It's not like he's living with us," Todd smiled at his young three year old dughter playing in the corner. "You wanna see Uncle Matt, don't you Rori?"

Rori clapped her hands together. "Yes, Yes, Yes! I want Uncle Matt!" she shouted.

"See honey. It's better this way. Besides the doctor said he's cured. I wouldn't let him out if it wasn't absolutely safe, okay?" He said, whipping the tears away from his wife's eyes. "Matt's just misunderstood." Todd took a glance at his watch and realized he was already a few minutes late. "I'll be home later tonight, okay? I've got to go." He kissed the top of his daughter's head and headed out the door.

…

The uncomfortable silence in the car was awkward enough for Todd to make an attempt at painful small talk. "I'm so glad to be taking you home man. It's good to know you're feeling better." He clapped his hand on Matt's shoulder.

"I was feeling just fine before you put me in that place." Matthew added coldly.

Todd sighed and rubbed his eyes. "I know you're still ticked about the family admitting you into the hospital Matt, but it was the best thing for you at the time. You needed that break. Who knows, maybe things will be back to normal in a few months now that you're rested." Todd added to try and lighten the mood.

"Let me guess," Matthew said. "I bet Sue told everyone she sent me on some tropical vacation in the Caribbean. Whatever it takes to keep her perfect self-image in the community in tacked."

Todd gripped the wheel a little tighter. "C'mon man, don't talk about mom like that. She's just worried for you. Hell, we all were. Now isn't the time for grudges, now's the time for healing. It wasn't even mom's idea to put you there. It was Amy's, and I can't say I blame her." He could see Matthew cringe a bit at the name of his former wife.

"Amy did this to me?" Matthew said in a slight whisper. Todd didn't quite know how to react to the look of betrayal in his brother's eyes. The only thing Todd knew to do was whisper a small apology and focus on his driving. They both remained silent for the rest of the four hour drive home.

…

"Mommy?" Came a little voice from the dark. "Mommy wake up." Pattie rolled around in her bed and came face to face with her daughter standing at the edge of her bed. She let out a yawn and looked at her clock; it was 3:30 a.m.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Pattie asked.

Rori rubbed the side of her face. "Momma my ear hurts and I don't feel good." She sat up in her bed and felt her daughter's forehead.

"You're burning up!" Pattie turned to her husband and shook him awake. "Honey, something's wrong with Rori. Wake up!" Todd jolted awake. "I think we need to take her to the hospital, she's running a fever."

"I'm up, I'm up." Todd muttered. "What hurts, Rori-Bug?" He asked, lifting Rori into the bed.

"My ear hurts." She whined. Todd examined what he could of his daughter's ear.

He let out a sigh. "I think she's got an ear infection." He mentioned to his pregnant wife. "We're going to need to take her to the emergency room." Pattie shot out of bed before Todd even had the time to finish his sentence. "Honey, she'll be fine. She just needs some antibiotics." He wrapped up Rori in a blanket and crawled out of his bed, daughter in arms. Pattie was in the corner packing a suitcase fit for a month's stay in the hospital. After all the fussing calmed down, they all finally got to the door in time to leave.

Todd buckled Rori into her car seat while Amanda started up the car. As Todd stood up, he noticed a shadowy figure standing at the end of his driveway. It was a silhouette all too familiar to him. "Matt?" was the last thing he muttered before the gunfire pierced through the night.

"Todd!" Pattie screamed from the driver's seat. She quickly unbuckled her seatbelt and crouched down to her bleeding husband. "Todd? Todd! Can you hear me baby?!" She cried over him. She noticed from his shallow, gasping breaths that he was still alive. He slowly brought his hand up to his wife's face and cupped her cheek. He barely had the time to mutter 'I love you' before his breathing stopped permanently.

Pattie didn't have time to mourn the loss of her husband before her motherly instinct forced her to her feet to protect Rori, who was crying in confusion in the backseat of the car. She quickly unbuckled the seatbelt and held her daughter tightly in her arms. That's when she saw the evil look in Matthew's eyes as he closed the distance between them, smoking gun in hand.

Pattie could feel the baby kicking wildly in her stomach as she begged Matthew to put the gun down. "Please, Matthew. Please. Don't hurt us." She cried as she gripped her daughter tighter. The last sound Pattie Sullivan ever heard was the sound of her own piecing scream and a loud gunshot.

Rori laid there with her unresponsive mother, covered in a pool of Pattie's blood. She was still too young to fully understand what was going on. In the darkness, the only familiar thing she could see was her uncle, someone she still trusted, not too far from her. "C'mere Rori." Matthew called as he cocked the gun. Scared and confused, Rori began to make her way slowly towards her uncle. That's when they both hear the loud police sirens piercing through the unusually quiet night in Boston.

Matthew didn't try to run. He had accomplished his goal for the night. He decided to leave Rori, not out of love or even pity. He decided to leave Rori simply because he thought killing her would be too easy, like shooting fish in a barrel. When the police arrived on the scene, Matthew didn't put up any resistance. He went willingly into the cop car, ready to go back into that damned hospital. _It's not that bad._

Officers grabbed Rori, covered from head to toe in blood, crying in her driveway. "Shit man," the officer holding Rori said to his partner. "Let's get her to the station and see if we can find some relatives. Damn, it's too early for this shit." The officer carried the poor girl to his patrol car and buckled her in.


End file.
